Gara Gara Tiket Gratis, Sial
by ameeirain
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED! END] "Gara gara tiket gratis yang dapet dari beli es krim yang enak banget dimakan ditengah terik matahari dan yang juga menyimpan sebuah misteri diotak Kise. Apakah dampaknya kesialan atau keberuntungan untuk kedua sejoli ini?" Bad at Summary! Just read if you want! :D {WARNING INSIDE}
1. Tiket Gratis

**Disclaimer: **KnB belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi, Gara Gara Tiket Gratis belong to Akina Ame.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, YAOI, boy x boy, gaje, judul mainstream, fluff, kata kata keluar dari kamus besar bahasa indonesia, or lainlain(?)

**Rating: **T+ (bisa berubah)

**Pairing: **AoKi

Read just for who wanna enjoy the story.

.

.

.

Terik, senyuman matahari itu makin membuat pria redup itu semakin redup saja "tsk, panas sekali—" Keluhnya.

"Haahh—" Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menghela nafas menghadapi sinar terik di atasnya itu. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah toko, berniat membeli sebuah es krim untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa panas di tubuhnya. Diperjalanan, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Pria redup bersurai navy yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu, "Aominecchi!" Sapa pria pemilik surai pirang itu.

Ha? ...kise?!" Ucap pemuda redup tersebut sedikit kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eh?"

Kise Ryouta, pria bersurai kuning tadi, tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya yang /tidak/ putih. "Aku baru selesai pemotretan dan karna cuaca panas, aku mau beli eskrim di dekat sini ssu."

Aomine Daiki, pemuda redup didepannya pun menjawab "ho—souka." Lalu sedikit menganggukan kepala birunya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini ssu?" Tanyanya pada Aomine sambil berjalan menuju pintu supermarket.

"Hn—entahlah... berteduh? Panas sekali sepertinya jalan kerumahku." Ucapnya sambil mengikuti Kise masuk ke dalam supermarket.

"Berteduh-ssu? Pfftt—" Kise berusaha menahan tawanya. "Nee, mau eskrim-ssu? "

"Apa yang lucu—" Ia punmengangguk setuju. "Mau. Belikan satu."

"Lucu saja-ssu" mengambil dua eskrim dan segera ke kasir. Setelah membayar, Kise memberikan salah satu eskrimnya pada Aomine, "Ini-ssu."

"Apaan itu-" lalu ia mengambil satu eskrim dari kise dan memakannya.

"Apanya yang apaan-ssu?" Bertanya karna bingung sambil memakan es krimnya.

"iee- nandemonai. " Ucapnya meneruskan makan esnya

Berjalan di depan Aomine keluar dari supermarket. "Souka-ssu" membuang stik es krim yang sudah habis , lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Saa.. Kalau begitu aku duluan-ssu, jaa nee~" berjalan meninggalkan Aomine

"Ng-" ia membuang stik es krimnya "...mau ikut besok tidak?" Gumamnya sambil diem ditempat(?)

"Eh?" Berhenti berjalan "Memangnya mau kemana-ssu? "

"Eh-?" Sedikit kaget karna kise bisa mendengarkan gumamanya "ng- ke pantai."

"Hmm, pantai kah? Baiklah-ssu" dia tersenyum senang "Jadi? Ketemu dimana dan jam berapa-ssu?"

"Terserah kau.." Ucapnya asal dan wajar(?)

"Hmm, kalau begitu di stasiun jam 7 pagi-ssu, kau bisa?"

"Kalau bangun ya-" lalu ia langsung meninggalkan si pirang disana

Menghela nafas sejenak "Kalau begitu, jam 7 aku datang ke apartemenmu saja-ssu"

"Jangan! Enak saja mengganggu ku-" ucapnya asal lagi(?)

Menghela nafas—lagi. "Kalau begitu tak usah ke pantai-ssu" berbicara dengan nada kesal

"Nginep saja sekalian—" memutar bola matanya

"Maksudnya-ssu?" Mulai bingung dengan semua yang diucapkan Aomine

"Tidak... Aku akan tepat waktu tenang saja-" ucapnya asalan(?)

"Sudahlah-ssu.." sedikit kesal dengan sikap Aomine "Lebih baik aku menginap dirumah mu saja malam ini-ssu."

"TADI—" menahan teriakannya yang hampir saja keluar karna kekesalannya yang kebanyakan yang malah dilampiaskan dengan jitakan pelan di kepala si surai Kuning. "terserah kau sajalah, Kise."

"Ittai!" Mengelus kepalanya yang terjitak. "Kau jahat-ssu!" Jalan menyeterakan langkah Aomine

"..." Seraya Aomine pun mengacuhkan Kise.

(In: Dasar Ahominecchi no Baka-ssu!) Masih mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan

Si biru laut ini malahan mengacak acak rambut kuning kuning yang seperti *piip* si, Kise tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aominecchi!" Kise pun berteriak agak keras saat Aomine mengacak rambutnya. "Kau memberantaki rambutku-ssu!" Yang seraya merapikan rambutnya yang kuning itu.

"...bagus kok—" tambah acak acakin rambut kise

"Apanya yang bagus-ssu?" Merengek kesal "kau malah makin memberantaki rambutku-ssu!

"Heh-? ..." Dengan keisengannya dia malahan mengelus lembut surai Blonde tersebut.

Seketika wajahnya memerah padam menerima usapan lembut dari Aomine. Kise tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang seperti tomat.

Masih mengusap kepala kise dengan lembut, dan sedikit bingung karna melihat wajah kise yang memerah. "Mukamu kenapa memerah, Kise?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "I-iiee, n-nandemonai-ssu" masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Ace dari Touo itu.

"Tapi, jidatmu panas Kise—" ucapnya seraya malahan memengang jidat kise yang memanas pula. Dasar, Ahomine gak pernah peka.

"A-ahh, t-tidak kok-ssu" wajahnya semakin memerah karna malu, bahkan untuk bicarapun terbata-bata

"Ayo, ke rumahku saja kali saja ada obat penurun panas." Katanya lalu menarik tangan kise pelan

Eh?" Tangannya di tarik dan Kise hanya bisa menurutinya. "T-tapi aku tidak sakit-ssu

"Perlu kugendong hah?" Entah kenapa Aomine merasa khawatir sekali (in: apa apaan perasaan khawatir ini, Hah?!) Katanya dalam hati

"Ehh? Tak usah-ssu! "

"Supaya cepat sampai. "

"Tak usah-ssu, tak usah! Aku bisa sendiri kok-ssu" memasang senyum canggung

"He? Beneran?" Tanyanya serius

"I-iya-ssu" mengangguk cepat "Naa, ayo kita ke apartemenmu-ssu, kurasa akan hujan sebentar lagi-ssu" alih-alih mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan mendahului Aomine

"Tsk, kau pakai baju apa besok, heh? ...pakai bajuku? "

Seketika berhenti berjalan, "Ahh, iya juga yah-ssu" berfikir sebentar, kemudian membalikan badan menghadap Aomine "kalau begitu kita ke apartemenku dulu-ssu.. Mengemasi barangku sebentar baru ke apartemenmu-ssu, bagaimana?"

"Kau merepotkan sekali- panas tau." Keluhnya dan merubah arah ke apartemen kise

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku ke apartemenku sendiri saja, nanti selesai berberes aku ke apartemenmu-ssu.. Bagaimana?" Bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Tidak, aku ikut kea partemenmu.. ayo cepat- nanti kutinggal." Sudah berjalan lumayan jauh didepan kise

(In: dasar ahominecchi, mau mu apa sih-ssu? Bikin orang sebal saja-ssu yo) mempercepat jalan, sedikit berlari mengejar Aomine di depannya.

"Hm- ..." Masih berjalan didepannya

Sampai di apartemen, Kise membuka lebar pintunya, "Silahkan masuk, Aominecchi" Dia pun mempersilahkan Aomine masuk.

Memasuki apartemenya lalu duduk dengan santainya dibangku milik si pirang yang berada di depan tv dengan tenang.

"Tunggu sebentar yah-ssu" segera masuk ke kamar, mengambil tas kemudian mengemasi beberapa barang yang dia perlukan untuk ke pantai dan menginap dirumah Aomine.

"Ya- jangan lama lama-" keluhnya lalu ia duduk disana sambil menunggu.

Selesai beberes, keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng tas agak besar. "Sudah selesai-ssu. Mau ke apartemen Aominecchi sekarang-ssu?"

"Besok—" jawabnya kesal karna menunggu lumayan lama "oy, kau kira mau pindahan hah? ...bawa apa saja coba?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri dan melihat tas kise

"Yasudah! kalau begitu besok-ssu!" Sedikit berteriak dengan nada kesal "Baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya-ssu"

Ia pun menghela napas "Yasudah- ayo, ..." Mulai sedikit kesal dengan kise yang seperti anak kecil

(In: Huh! Dasar Ahominecchi!) Keluar apartemen sambil membawa tas, kemudian mengunci apartemennya segera berjalan menuju apartemen Aomine.

"Un.." Ia hanya jalan dalam diam

"Ah ya, tumben Aominecchi mengajakku ke pantai-ssu, ada acara apa?" Kise memulai pembicaraan saat keadaan menjadi sepi

Aomine sedang melamun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu-bukan seperti Aomine- "a-ah! Tak apa... Hanya mau memakai tiket gratis."

"Tiket gratis?" Berfikir sebentar dengan alasan yang diberikan Aomine. "Nee, sejak kapan ke pantai menggunakan tiket-ssu?" Bertanya kembali

"yah- Kemaren.. Aku dapet ini-" memperlihatkan dua tiket gratis buat pasangan karna aomine jones dia bawa kise deh(?)

Melihat tiketnya dengan seksama, kemudian tertawa pelan "Hahaha Aominecchi bodoh-ssu" tertawa lagi "Ini bukan tiket ke pantai-ssu, ini tiket penginapan di dekat pantai-ssu yo"

"Ya, dan itu buatmu saja.. Aku terlalu malas ditempat panas itu-"

"Berdua-ssu! Tadi kan kau yang mengajakku-ssu" protes kise

"Uh-Oh itu...kau saja. "

"Aominecchi!" Berjalan menuju apartemen aomine cepat bertujuan mengemasi barang-barang aomine

"Mau apa hah? Kuncinya disini.." Memainkan kuncinya di jarinya

"Ayolah-ssu, cepat.. Kita harus cepat kesana-ssu"

"Kenapa harus cepat cepat hah? ...mattaku-"

"Hmm, tak apa sih-ssu hehehe" terkekeh pelan "hanya ingin sampai disana lebih cepat-ssu

Jitak pala kise "tsk, terserah-" Aomine pun membuka pintu lalu memasuki apartemen miliknya itu

"Ayo cepat-ssu, aku ingin melihat pemandangan disana" masuk ke dalam apartemen Aomine, duduk dan meletakkan tasnya disofa

"Sabar- ...kalau kau ingin makan atau minum ambil sendiri aja-" Aomine pun menyiapkan barang barang yang ingin ia bawa

"Baiklah-ssu!" Berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil cola yang kemudian dia tuangkan ke dalam gelas

Masih masuk masukin barang barang ke tasnya

Berjalan menuju ruang tv sambil membawa gelas yang berisi cola tadi. Duduk disofa, meletakkan gelasnya di meja kemudian mengecek kembali barang bawaannya.

"Hng- ...apa lagi..ya-?" Masih bersiap siap

"Yosh! Sudah semua-ssu!" Meminum cola sebentar "Untung aku mempersiapkan banyak barang yang ternyata diperlukan-ssu" merasa bangga pada diri sendiri sambil meneguk cola

"Aku juga sudah." Menggemblok tas yang dibawanya

Tersedak cola yang dia minum "Eh? Aominecchi, kapan kau keluar kamar-ssu?" Berusaha berbicara sambil menepuk dadanya dan terbatuk-batuk

"Sejak tadi." Ucapnya datar "Huwah-" ia menguap

"K-kau! Kenapa kau jadi mirip Kurokocchi-ssu?" mengelap cola yang menetes di pinggir bibir nya

Ha? Tentu tidak." Katanya agak berteriak "jadi tidak? "

Masih menepuk dadanya yang sakit karna tersedak soda "J-jadi-ssu.. T-tunggu se-bentar"

"Lama kau—" Ia menutup matanya lalu bersendekap di dekat pintu "ku tinggal ya?" ujarnya, menjahili si kuning.

"T-tunggu Aominecchi" segera mengambil tas dan membiarkan noda cola yang tumpah di celananya karna kaget tadi. Lalu segera berlari menahan rasa sakit karna tersedak tadi

"Hoy, tak usah sampai tumpah begitu-" mengelap noda dicelana kise lalu yang menetes dimulutnya

Memerah, wajahnya sangat memerah saat Aomine membersihkan noda cola di celana dan di sekitar mulutnya. "K-kau tak perlu b-begitu-ssu"

"Un, tak apa.. Kau jadi berantakan begitu.." Setelah merapihkannya ia pun berdiri lalu membuka pintunya

"G-gomen merepotkanmu-ssu.." keluar lebih dulu dan berjalan meninggalkan Aomine yg sednag menutup pintu. (In: Huaa?! Aku kenapa-ssu? Kenapa jadi malu-malu begini-ssu?)

Tak apa-" setelah mengunci pintu ia pun menghampiri kise "ng-? Doushitte kise?

Menggeleng kepalanya, berjalan menuju lift lebih dulu

"..." Bingung sedndiri mau ngomong apa jadi canggug diem doang (in: dia kenapa?)

(In: Aduh, aku kenapa sih-ssu? Ada yang aneh denganku-ssu) masuk ke dalam lift

Masuk kedalam lift setelah kise tanpa bicara sedikitpun

Lebih memilih bermain dengan handphone daripada menerima canggungnya suasana diantara mereka /halahbahasanya

Hanya bernguap ria(?)

Sampai di lantai dasar, si Surai Kuning pun berjalan secepat mungkin keluar dari lift sambil tetap bermain dengan handphonenya, meninggalkan Aomine sendirian, dibelakangnya.

Aomine mengumpat sambil mensejajarkan mengejar Kise dari belakang. "Oi—Kise! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dibelakang sendirian, Hah?!"

"Kau lama sih jalannya, Aominecchi!" Ujarnya, sewajar mungkin diselingi dengan cemberutannya. Bahaya kalau wajahnya berubah jadi bewarna merah padam didepan si dakian ini.

"Kau saja yang tiba tiba bertingkah aneh lalu berjalan lebih cepat, dasar seenaknya sendiri." Jawab Aomine tak mau kalah. Yang malahan memulai perdebatan baru.

"Sudahlah, Ahominecchi. Jangan berdebat ditempat seperti ini." Ujar, si blonde sembari memberhentikan langkah kakinya didepan plang bertulisan 'Bus Stop'.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: HUWAAA~~ maaf banget di stop dibagian yang gaenak gituuu~

Jadi, awalnya ini tuh cerita yang terbengkalai gitu di flashdisk author. Akhirnya author putuskan untuk dipublish... saat ini masih author kasih rate T.

Tapi gatau deh ntaran bakalan jadi rate M apa gak :3

Jadi, dimohon review. Kritik dan sarannya disana ya!~ /tunjuk kotak review/

Kalau ada yang mau request sesuatu di fic ini juga boyeh!~ :3

Atu lagi! Maap aa miss typo! Jaa~ sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

Mind to RnR?~


	2. Bus Stop

**Disclaimer: **KnB belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi, Gara Gara Tiket Gratis belong to Akina Ame.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, YAOI, boy x boy, gaje, judul maupun story nan mainstream, fluff, kata kata keluar dari kamus besar bahasa indonesia, or lainlain(?)

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **AoKi

MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG LATE UPDATE SEPERTINYA DI CHAPTER INI AKAN MULAI ADA YANG ASEM ASEM DEH :3 /CAPS lets start aja lah yah~

.

Read just for who wanna enjoy the story.

Also dont forget to write in review box XD

.

.

"Kau saja yang tiba tiba bertingkah aneh lalu berjalan lebih cepat, dasar seenaknya sendiri." Jawab Aomine tak mau kalah. Yang malahan memulai perdebatan baru.

"Sudahlah, Ahominecchi. Jangan berdebat ditempat seperti ini." Ujar, si blonde sembari memberhentikan langkah kakinya didepan plang bertulisan 'Bus Stop'.

"Hah— baiklah, terserah kau sajalah Kise!" Bentaknya kesal yang malahan membuat sang blonde menekuk wajahnya dan bercemberut ditempat.

"Hey, Aominecchi! Sebenarnya ada yang membuatku sangat penasaran 'ssu!" Ujar sang blonde menjadi berisik dan ceria lagi.

Malahan, membuat si lawan bicara yang bersangkutan menguap dan melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya. "Hm? Apaan tuh—" Tanyanya menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu kenapa sih ssu?! Tiba tiba saja mengatakan kalau kau dapat tiket gratis lalu mengajakku secara tiba tiba begini 'ssu?" Jleb! Pertanyaan telak yang diberikan oleh si surai pirang untuk si surai biru laut disebelahnya itu. Ditambah lagi muka dari sang ace dari Kaijo tersebut sangatlah minta dimakan. Menggemaskan. Ups!

"Ha—?" Aomine pun hanya bisa diam sembari menggaruk kepala birunya tersebut. Padahal dalam hatinya dialah sangat tertekan memikirkan apa yang harus dijawabnnya sekarang. Karna, kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau membebrkan segalanya pasti dia akan mati tertusuk gunting ataupun dilempar bola basket yang banyak sekali. Lalu, akan dikatakan Aho dan sebagainya, kok bisa sampai begitu ya? Kasihan sekali kau Aomine. Author turut berduka. Sebelum OOT ayo mari lanjut ke bagian lahan flasbacknya saja.

**FLASHBACK!**

Padahal sang raja siang sama sekali belumlah menampakkan wujudnya dengan gagah. Tetapi, mengapa seseorang yang bahkan tak kelihatan dipagi buta ini malah bangun? Pffttt—bukan karna dia makhluk halus ya. Tetapi, karna kulitnya lah yang terlalu membaur dengan langit diluar sana. Tumben sekali untuk orang ini yang notebane adalah seorang yang sangatlah pemalas. Bahkan, hanya untuk sekedar memperputih kulitnya. Heh—itu lain lagi ya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daki—uhuk—Daiki. Sebenarnya hanya satu faktor yang membuatnya bangun seperti ini. Itu dikarenakan sebuah mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tak ingin untuk kembali tidur yang membuatnya meringkuk didalam selimut yang bau daki itu sembari gemetaran.

Uhuk—beginilah mimpinya.

Tiba tiba saja Aomine Daiki berputar putar. Lalu, tau tau dirinya telah berada dihadapan seten cebol merah yang berlatar belakangi petir petir yang ganas. Entahlah, siapa orang itu. Tetapi, wujudnya sangatlah mirip dengan Kapten uhukceboluhuk di klub basket semasa Teiko dulu. Sosok merah tersebut pun berkata. "Daiki, kalau kau tak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Ryouta kau akan mati. HAHAHAHA!" Detik selanjutnya pun hanya terdengar suara petir bercampur dengan suara ketawa setan merah yang uhukceboluhuk tersebut pun mencetar serta membahana. Setelahnya, kembali hening. Aomine pun terbangun dan langsung meringkuk macam ulat baru jadi kepompong.

Jadi, tuh sebenernya Aomine Dakian—Daiki yang notebane sangat terobsesi dengan dada besar malah cintanya klepek klepek sama dada rata mana cowok lagi alias—Kise Ryouta. Apes banget deh kamu Aomine.

Nah, karna hal itu pun membuat dunia Aomine yang adem nan kalem jika dia hanya bersama dengan majalah kesayangan—Mai-chan nya tersebut langsung menggemparkan dan berubah drastis karna dengan segala hal aneh nan gak masuk diotak Aomine yang sudah terlalu sempit tersebut pun membuatnya lebih sempit lagi. Bahkan butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu buat Aomine untuk mendapatkan rencana supaya dia bisa anuanuan sama Kise. Sampai sampai membuat Aomine galau tingkat dewa.

Nah, gatau keajaiban atau emang ada rencana yang aneh aneh dibelakangnya. Tiba tiba Aomine dapet tiket gratis. Dari majalah Mai-chan favoritenya tentu saja.

Awalnya dia kekeh gamau tiba tiba dia ngajakin Kise buat ketemuan trus langsung ngajak dia nganu dipenginapan disebuah pantai. Secara Aomine ini sangatlah punya harga diri yang tingginya kayak titan ungu itu. Ups—kan.

Yaudahlah, mumpung dia luang keluarlah si Ace dari Too gakuen ini dengan gagahnya. Padahal niatnya hanyalah duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang disebelahnya ada supermarket.

Gatau, udah takdir. Eh—si pirang yang lagi dibayangin dikhayalan Aomine beneran dateng. Make segala acara acara makan eskrim dulu kan.

Yaudah, akhirnya Aomine ngajakkin Kise ke penginapan tersebut deh. Walaupun, awalnya sok sok an cuma pengen ngasih tiket tersebut untuk Kise sendiri. Eh, gataunya mau juga tuh. Dasar makhluk Dakian yang punya harga diri selangit tapi punya tampang kerendahan. Ups—lagi deh.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"AOMINECCHI! AOMINECCHI! Kenapa kau tak menjawabku, AHOMINECCHI?! Malahan, asik bengong kayak gitu, ssu! Dasar Ahominecchi!" Teriak Kise yang kesal karna pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ditanyakan malahan tak dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Alias terkacangi.

"Huh? Kau tadi bertanya apa, Kise?" Lontar Aomine yang berhasil kembali dari lahan flashback di otaknya yang nista itu.

"Mou! Tadi kan sudah kukatakan ssu! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan dua tiket gratis ini, ssu ka?! Aku penasaran ssu!" Jawab Kise dengan semangat 45 yang membara.

"Oh, itu doang! Dapet dari..." Jawab Aomine yang terpotong dengan pemikiran alasannya yang ngadet diotak sempitnya.

"Dapet darimana ssu?! Ayolah, Aominecchi. Jangan membuatku jadi penasaran begini, ssu!" Balas Kise yang mendesak untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Aomine.

"Dari—Lotere! Ah, Cuma dari Lotere kok, Kise! Sudahlah tak usah terlalu dipikirkan begitu! Lagipula, lihat! Busnya sudah datang! Cepatlah Kise! Nanti tertinggal lho!" Jawab Aomine pas pasan sama seperti kadar otaknya yang terlalu kecil. Mungkin sama kayak manusia purba. Lalu, Aomine pun buru-buru menaiki Bus tersebut.

"Mou! Aominecchi! Tunggu aku ssu!" Teriak Kise yang akhirnya pun menyusul Aomine dan juga menaiki Bus tersebut. Yang pada akhirnya Bus tersebut pun berangkat dari halte itu.

"Hah—akhirnya berangkat juga." Helaan nafas pun terdengar keluar melalui bibir sexy Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Aku yang duduk didekat jendela ssu!" Teriakkan Kise nan heboh pun terdengar. Hal tersebut pun membuat Aomine gagal menyelami dunia mimpinya.

"Oy, Kise! Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar?! Aku mencoba tidur disini!" Teriak Aomine yang tak kalah membahana didalam Bus tersebut yang membuat penumpang lain pun mengalihkan pandangan kepada mereka untuk sesaat.

"Makanya biarkan aku duduk disana ssu! Ditempatmu ssu! Aku mau didekat jendela ssu!" Balas Kise. Lagi masih saja dengan volume suara yang kelewat tinggi.

"Tidak mau! Cari tempat yang ada jendelanya yang lain sana!" Balas Aomine yang juga kelewat tinggi. Yang tanpa disadari oleh kedua insan ini. Bahwa mereka telah berbuat kebisingan.

"Hah—kau ini! Baiklah! Makan tuh jendela!" Umpat Aomine kesal. Hah, bahkan Aomine kita yang bodoh pun bisa mengalah untuk cinta.

"Yay, Terima kasih ssu!" Senyuman Kise yang bak matahari itu pun membuat Aomine salah tingkah. Dasar AHOmine.

"Ya—asalkan kau tak mengganggu tidurku saja!" Balas Aomine yang sudah kelewat salah tingkah itu. Lalu, membuat posisi siap tidurnya. Dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya yang biru tersebut. Dan dimulailah acara ngorokmengoroknya Aomine.

"Aominecchi..." Kise yang tak mengetahui jika yang sedang dipanggil namanya sedanglah tidur. Dikarenakan, wajahnya yang mengarah kearah jendela dan menerawang pemandanga diluarnya.

Karna tak kunjung mendapat respon dari si empuny yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Kise pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Aomine.

DEG—

Seketika itupun jantung sang model yang sekaligus pemain basket itu pun hampir saja keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya. Lihat saja, disebelahnya terkujur sesosok Aomine yang uh—sexy—menurutnya. Lagi, wajahnya terlalu dekat. Bagaimana bisa wajah si dekil itu sangat dekat sekarang. Muka Kise yang semulanya berwana putih porselen pun berganti dengan merah tomat sampai keujung kedua telinganya. "Aku bodoh sekali ssu! Kenapa wajah Aominecchi sangatlah imut saat tidur ssu?! Dan ini terlalu dekat ssu!" Rutuk Kise berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Juga, dia sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk hanya sekedar memindahkan kepalanya ke arah lainnya sebelum si Aomine itu terbangun dengan tidak indahnya.

"Kise—" Lamunan Kise yang lebih banyak mengarah kepada perdebatannya dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat didepan matanya sekarang ataupun dengan perasaan doki doki miliknya yang tak henti hentinya tersebut.

"Ao—Aominecchi?!" Respon Kise yang terkaget dengan lenguhan dari Aomine sebelumnya. Tetapi menghela napas lega saat melihat kelopak mata Aomine masihlah tertutup rapat.

Kise yang masih bingung kalau tadi itu suara siapa. "Tapi, tadi itu suaranya Aominecchi ssu!" Katanya dalam hati dan kembali terlonjak kaget dikarenakan mendengar lenguhan yang sama seperti sebelumnya tersebut. "Kise—Kau... Umhh—" Kise yang mendengarnya kembali membuat mukanya menjadi merah padam hingga ketelinganya. Padahal, sempat menghilang tadi.

"Aominecchi memimpikanku ssu! Ada apa ini sebenarnya ssu! Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut begini ssu!?" Keluh Kise dalam hati dengan segala bahasa gaul—alaynya tersebut.

"Kise—Kemarilah..." Lagi, satu lenguhan lagi keluar dari bibir nan uhuk—sexy tersebut.

"Ja-jangan ssu!" Seru Kise dengan volume suara kelewat pelan. Detik setelahnya pun sangatlah tak tak terduga. Yang tak pernah dibayangkan Kise sebelumnya

CUP—

Sangatlah tak terduga untuk Kise. Seperti mimpi saja.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hai, Hello Ame bawa chapter duanya nih... akhirnya... bisa update juga ini cerita~~~ HAHAHAHAH BIARIN PARA READER PENASARAN DENGAN KELANJUTANNYA /lirik bagian terakhir cerita/ /laludiamukmasa

OH IYA JANGAN LUPAKAN DENGAN KOTAK REVIEWNYA DONGGG! ISI TUH KOTAK KOSONG BANGEETTTT! /HEH

TRUS KALO ADA YANG MAU DITANYAIN TINGGALIN DIKOTAK REVIEW AMA PM AJA YAAAAAAA! MATTA NEEEE~! /CAPSNYAMATIINOY

Ups—kelupaan. Makasih buat **tsun-tsun-chin** dan silent reader yang sudah membaca fanfiksi gaje ini :"3 Ame jadi terhura—! Hiksu—Hiksu... Nah, **tsun-tsun-chin** udah diupdate nih, dan disini juga jawaban dari tiket gratisnya, AHAHAHA.

TERAKHIR!

Sincerely, Akina Ame.


	3. Rumah Mungil

**Disclaimer: **KnB belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi, Gara Gara Tiket Gratis belong to Akina Ame.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, YAOI, boy x boy, gaje, judul maupun story nan mainstream, alur cepat, fluff, kata kata keluar dari kamus besar bahasa indonesia, or lainlain(?)

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **AoKi

.

.

Note: yaudahlah gausah pake lama lagi, link start! /salah

Read just for who wanna enjoy the story.

Also dont forget to write in review box XD

.

.

.

"Kise—Kemarilah..." Lagi, satu lenguhan lagi keluar dari bibir nan uhuk—sexy tersebut.

"Ja-jangan ssu!" Seru Kise dengan volume suara kelewat pelan. Detik setelahnya pun sangatlah tak terduga. Yang tak pernah dibayangkan Kise sebelumnya tentu saja.

CUP—

Sangatlah tak terduga untuk Kise. Seperti mimpi saja.

Ya, benar saja. Selama ini tak ada kepikiran dibenak Kise kalau saat saat seperti ini benar benar akan terjadi. Lihat saja. Oh, kejadiannya.

Bibir Aomine itu malah menempel tepat di leher jenjangnya. Tentu saja Kise tak berani kalau bibir si hitam ini akan menempel pada bibirnya sendiri. Nanti yang ada pas si hitam ini bangun dan jadinya akan berakhir ke kegiatan yang lebih jauh lagi akan gawat. Karena tidak pas dengan tempatnya. Makanya, Kise lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan mukanya yang sudah terlanjur memerah itu kearah lainnya. Malahan lehernya sendiri yang jadi sasaran empuk.

"Uhh— sebenarnya, Aominecchi sedang mimpi apa sih, ssu?! Dasar hentai, ssu! Awas saja nanti ssu!" Gerutunya dalam hati karna Aomine lah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Sang empu yang bersangkutan bukannya berhenti malah berlanjut. Dari yang hanya sekedar kecupan salah sasaran malahan menjadi lumatan juga hisapan yang berakhir dengan gigitan pelannya. Mengakibatkan, suara lenguhan dari Kise pun terdengar. Walaupun, yang dengan susah payahnya ditahannya tadi.

"Ahh— Ao-Aominecchi! Ja-jangan digigit ssu!" Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar Aomine cepat beranjak dari lehernya tanpa menarik perhatian penumpang bus yang lainnya. Untunglah, bus ini tak terlalu padat penumpang. Bisa gawat kalau ramai penumpangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penumpang nih. Kok ada yang aneh ya atau hanya pemikiran Author saja tetapi ternyata Bus itu udah gaada penumpangnya. Jadi, dengan kata lain isinya Cuma ada Aomine dan Kise. Itupun karena sang pengemudi bus tidak dihitung karna diabaikan.

"Gawat ssu!" Kise yang akhirnya nyadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh dekil Aomine.

Nihil, kekuatannya masih kurang. Padahal Aomine hanyalah sedang tidur.

"Bangun, Aominecchi! Bangun!" Tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan tenaga. Kise pun mencoba hal lain. Yaitu, dengan suaranya yang cempreng tersebut.

Nihil, Kise baru ingat kalau yang bisa membangunkan Aomine dengan suara hanya Momoi dan Akashi.

Tapi, Kise tak semudah itu patah arang ya kan. "Aominecchi! Bangun ssu! Nanti kubelikan majalah Mai-chan yang langsung dari dia lho! Kan, walaupun aku ini tidak dekat dengan Mai-chan tetapi kadang aku bertemu dengannya lho!" Bingo, kalau dicoba dengan kekuatan Kise kalah. Dengan paksaan berupa suara juga kalah. Coba kita lihat yang satu ini. Sogokkan.

Satu menit, Aomine mulai terdiam.

Dua menit, Aomine masih terdiam.

Lima menit, Aomine mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Aomine masih saja berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi didalam pikiran sempitnya dengan bonus mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oi— Ki-Kise?!" Muka Aomine panik seketika melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Ah— lupakan pikiran kotormu sekarang. Atau haruskah Author bilang tambahkan pikiran mesumu.

"A—Aominecchi... Tolong lepaskan aku ssu!" Ujar Kise yang malu malu sembari terus mengalihkan manik kuningnya dari manik biru laut dihadapannya tersebut. Takut untuk melihatnya.

"A—Ah... Gomen—" Aomine yang tumben tau kalau suasana disekitarnya sedang canggung pun mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya juga menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Kise. Dengan sekejap Aomine yang takut kalau degup jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug itu sampai terdengar oleh Kise juga takut kalau dirinya akan melakukan hal yang bahkan tak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begitu itu. Makanya dirinya pindah dari tempat duduknya tadi ketempat duduk yang agak jauh dari Kise.

Kise yang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yaitu, hatinya yang berdegup dengan kencang. Yah, seperti ini bunyinya dag-dig-dug. Itupun hanya bisa memperbaiki duduknya lalu mengarahkan mukanya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus itu ke arah luar jendela.

Lalu, perjalanan mereka yang tersisa beberapa puluh menit kedepan hanya diisi dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya waktu tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan bus yang dinaiki oleh kedua orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sangat berbeda. Bus itu tepat berhenti di pemberhentian bus yang didepannya berada sebuah pantai yang sangat tenang. Pemandangan yang terhampar tersirat seperti mengambarkan surai kedua pemuda yang baru saja turun dari bus tersebut. Satunya bersurai kuning cerah seperti matahari yang bersinar cerah diatas kepala mereka dan yang lainya memiliki surai rambut biru yang sangat menggeambarkan hamparan laut didepan mereka.

"Uwaa— Laut, ssu! Aominecchi, Ah— kau ini lama sekali ssu! Aku duluan!" Kise yang masih terngiang kejadian tadi seperti film yang terus berputar dikepalanya pun mencari alasan untuk berjalan lebih dulu dari Aomine.

"Oi— tunggu dulu Kise! Hah, kau merepotkan sekali." Aomine yang telah berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi itupun mulai mengejar Kise dari belakang.

"Indah sekali, ssu!" Komentar Kise sembari melihat kekiri dan kekanannya untuk mengambil beberapa foto yang bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan untuknya.

"Kise! Ayo, letakkan barang-barang ini dulu di_cottage_. Berat tau!" Gerutu Aomine yang bukannya meletakkan barang yang segini banyaknya dipenginapan mereka lebih dulu malahan si rambut kuning itu asik-asikkan foto sana sini.

"Hmph— Aominecchi gak asik ssu!" Kise pun melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Bertingkah seakan-akan sedang merajuk. "Salah sendiri ssu! Melakukan hal begitu padaku ssu! Memangnya aku ini apa ssu!" Lanjut Kise dalam otak kuningnya.

"Hah— terserahlah!" Aomine yang merasa kalau Kise sedang bertingkah sangat aneh begitu pun menyudahi percakapan mereka dan mulai berjalan kearah penginapan mereka.

Selama berjalan mengikuti Aomine dari belakangnya Kise tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Membiarkan keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah penginapan yang sederhana. Saat memasuki nuansa tradisional pun terasa. Lantai dan dinding kayunya membawa kesan yang lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Hah— nyaman ssu!" Kise yang akhirnya membuka sesi pembicaraan diantara mereka yang sebelumnya hanya diisi dengan keheningan.

"Um, Lumayan juga ya." Aomine yang sudah terlanjur ikut ikutan berkomentar pun sedikit berkeliling di isi dalam rumah mungil tersebut.

"Oh, iya ssu! Aku mau belanja untuk makan malam kita nanti ssu! Kau mau ikut, Aominecchi? Lagipula, hari semakin senja ssu!" Ujar Kise yang sudah mulai bersikap biasa lagi terhadap Aomine yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah." Angguk Aomine yang tumben-tumbenan mau diajak oleh Kise. Mungkin, bisa dia sedikit membantu. Tapi, tidak meyakinkan juga sih.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo, ssu!" Ucap Kise yang juga telah kembali kedirinya yang aktif banget. Seraya berjalan keluar dari rumah mungil tersebut.

Aomine hanya bisa mengannguk. Tak lupa mengunci gagang pintu rumah mungil tersebut. Lalu, langsung mengikuti Kise dari belakang sembari menyilangkan tangan dibelakang kepalanya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka pun sampai didepan supermarket yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mungil mereka. "Kau mau makan apa ssu?" Celetuk Kise yang bertanya pada Aomine.

"Hah—? Apa saja lah yang enak. Memangnya kau bisa masak yang enak ya Kise?" Tanyanya diakhir kata yang malah mengejek Kise.

"Huh, Aominecchi jangan meremehkanku ssu!" Balas Kise yang tak mau kalah dari ejekkan dari Aomine itu.

"Heh, Masa?" Sanggah Aomine yang malah mengumbar seringaiannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti ya ssu!" Balas Kise yang malahan mengacuhkan Aomine setelahnya dan mulai fokus mencari juga membeli bahan makanan yang akan dibuat Kise untuk makan malamnya bersama Aomine nantinya

Tak perlu memakan waktu banyak bagi Kise untuk memilih bahan makanannya. Aomine yanng sedari tadi hanya berkeliling disekitar rak minuman pun mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman yang diinginkannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Kise?" Tanyanya pada Kise yang kebetulan lewat diarah yang sama menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Sudah ssu!" Jawab Kise sembari sedikit mengangkat keranjang belanjaanya untuk memberitahukan kalau dirinya sudahlah selesai mengambil bahan makanan.

Setelah beberapa orang telah selesai membayar sebelum mereka. Akhirnya, sampai digiliran mereka yang sudah mengantri beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

Merekapun membayar sesuai perkataan dari penjaga kasir yang mengatakan kalau belanjaan mereka seharga, "sekian".

Kise yang entah mengapa sangat semangat sekali untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam memasak agar Aomine tak mengejeknya lagi pun berjalan cepat agar cepat sampai ke rumah mungil mereka.

"Oi— Kise. Pelan-pelan saja jalanmu itu." Protes Aomine yang agak kewalahan dengan cara berjalan Kise sekarang ini.

"Kau yang terlalu lambat ssu!" Balas Kise yang sekarang telah sampai di depan pintu rumah mungil mereka. "Cepat buka pintunya ssu!" Teriaknya,

"Sabar!" Gerutu Aomine yang mengeluarkan kuncinya dari dalam saku celananya lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Kise langsung melesat kearah dapur. Dengan sigap pula memakai celemek dan peralatan dapur lainnya untuk memasak Karinya. Ya, kari yang akan dibuatnya untuknya dan Aomine.

Aomine yang melihat Kise yang terlalu semangat itu hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Tek— Tek— Tek—

Kise mulai memotong beberapa bahan-bahannya untuk kari. Seperti, wortel, kentang, dan bawang bombay. Rtak lupa juga mencingcang dagingnya. Lalu, mulai memasukkan daging tersebut kedalam panci dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Setelah diaduk beberapa kali. Kari tersebut pun matang. Kise pun menuangkannya kedalam piring yang telah berisikan nasi. Dua piring tentunya.

"Sudah jadi ssu!" Celetuk Kise agak keras yang membuat Aomine yang sebelumnya bermalas malasan pun menghampiri aroma makanan tersebut.

"Ho— kau memasak Kari, Kise." Komentar Aomine setelah melihat Kise membawakan nampan yang berisi dua piring kari lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Nah, silahkan dicoba ssu!" Kata Kise yang sedang berbinar binar pada Aomine.

Aomine pun mengambil sendok seraya berkata, "Ittadakimasu." Dan mulai untuk menyendok kari tersebut dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ssu?!" Tanya Kise yang sudah terlanjur terlalu penasaran.

"Hm, rasanya lumayan juga. Nah, lebih baik kau duduk dan rasakan juga sendiri." Ujar Aomine yang seraya menarik tangan Kise untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"A-ah, Iya juga ssu! Ittadakimasu." Ucap Kise yang seraya juga menyuapi mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah sesi makan malam mereka pun berakhir dengan dua buah piring yang bermotif sama dan sama-sama telah habis makanannya.

"Hah, Kenyang ssu!" Komentar Kise sembari memegangi perutnya yang sudah sangat penuh karena telah diisi oleh kari buatannya.

Tak beda dengan keadaan Kise. Aomine pun memegangi perutnya yang juga penuh dengan kari buatan Kise tersebut. Tapi, perbedaannya adalah Aomine sekarang terkesan sangat diam—sedang melamun.

"Aominecchi? Kau kenapa ssu?!" Tanya Kise sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Aomine.

Aomine yang sadar kalau tangan Kise sedang melayang-layang didepan wajahnya. Seraya menggenggam tangan itu lalu meletakkannya kembali. "Kise," Panggilnya tiba-tiba

"A-apa ssu?" Kise agak kaget dengan panggilan dari Aomine yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Soal yang tadi... Gomen." Ujar Aomine yang meminta maaf pada Kise.

Kise yang mendengar perkataan, "Soal yang tadi." Dari Aomine pun membuat dirinya mengulas balikkan peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya didalam bus. Hal tersebut yang membuat muka Kise memerah tak karuan. Juga membuat Kise diam seribu kata.

"Gomen— aku sama sekali tak sadar saat itu." Mengulang permintaan maafnya dengan perkataan dan pola yang berbeda.

Akhirnya Kise dapat mengontrol dirinya. Walaupun, masih agak bergemetaran. "Lu-lupakan saja ssu!" Ujar Kise agak gelagapan.

Hal yang tak diduga dari Aomine adalah dia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan milik Kise dan mengangkatnya didepan mukanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kise." Perkataan Aomine berakhir dengan kecupan diatas punggung tangan Kise.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Nah, ini update-an dari Ame ;-; maaf telaaaatttt. Ideku sangatlah tipis~ seperti kotak reviewnya~ /heh yasudahlah tak usah banyak cakap xDD

Review ya, kawan! :D

—Akina Ame.


	4. Pagi Hari yang Menyeramkan

**Disclaimer:** KnB belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi, Gara Gara Tiket Gratis belong to Akina Ame.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, YAOI, boy x boy, gaje, judul maupun story nan mainstream, alur cepat, fluff, kata kata keluar dari kamus besar bahasa indonesia, or lainlain(?)

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** AoKi

Note: hallo reader yang telah lama sekali tak jumpa! Aduh maapin daku yang lama banget updatenyaaaaa! ;-; Yaudah! SUTAAARRTOO!

.

.

PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU DIDNT ENJOYED THE STOTY LINE OR ELSE! DONT SAY IF I DONT WANRN YOU!

.

.

"Lu-lupakan saja ssu!" Ujar Kise agak gelagapan.

Hal yang tak diduga dari Aomine adalah dia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan milik Kise dan mengangkatnya didepan mukanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kise." Perkataan Aomine berakhir dengan kecupan diatas punggung tangan Kise.

Kise yang memang awalnya telahlah gemetar karena perasaan gugup melandanya malah semakin membeku ditempat. Seperti patung bahkan lidahnya sekarang berasa kelu. "...Ukh.." Jantungnya yang berdetak itu semakin cepat memompa saja. Seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Aomine yang telah selesai dengan pernyataan perasaannya pun mulai merasa sedikit canggung. Terlihat dari gerak geriknya yang mengusapkan telapak tangannya dibagian belakang lehernya. Menunggu respon perkataan dari Kise. "Yah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya berlebihan, Kise! Jadi yang tadi itu... anggap saja angin berlalu! Hahaha!" Tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan itu pun keluar.

Kise yang tentu saja menyadari kalau dirinya lah yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kecanggungan ini. Tapi, hari dimana hal seperti ini akan terjadi tidaklah pernah diperkirakan oleh Kise sendiri. "Dasar, Ahominecchi! Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makanannya ssu!" Teriak Kise atau mungkin lebih tebat disebut setengah berteriak.

"Ha? Tch, Baiklah baiklah!" Angguk Aomine dan terus menerus mengunyah semua makanan yang ada dipiringnya hingga abis. Terlebih lagi yang tanpa disadari Aomine sekarang adalah Kise sedanglah memikirkan 'angin berlalu' tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai waktu untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' pun datang.

"Oyasumi, Kise."

"Oyasumi mou, Aominecchi."

Kata-kata yang terucap sebelum tubuh mereka mendarat di _futon_ masing-masing.

.

.

Cahaya matahari kembali naik menggantikan tempat cahaya bulan. Cahaya itu yang juga menelusup masuk dari sela-sela jendela yang tidaK tertutupi oleh kain gorden. Cahaya yang cukup menusuk langsung membuka paksa manik seseorang yang sedang terlelap dengan pulas sebelumnya. Sampai cahaya yang menusuk itupun membuka kelopak mata itu yang meperlihatkan dua manik yang berwarna kuning madu tersebut. Tangannya pun berusaha menutupi kembali maniknya tetapi sudah terlanjur bangun mau diapakan lagi. Itulah akhir pikirannya. "Hah, Ohayou Aominecchi." Sapanya sebagai salam dipagi hari. Tapi karna tak mendapatkan respon suara dari yang bersangkutan membuatnya beranggapan kalau Aomine masih terlelap pulas diatas _futon_nya. Kise yang beranggapan begitu pun mulai mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamar Aomine. Setelah menggapa gagang pintunya dengan sangat hati-hati Kise pun perlahan membukanya tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun bunyi. Tetapi Kise merasakan ada yang aneh. Kise semakin penasaran saja, dan benar saja dugaannya sebelumnya. Kalau Aomine itu masih ngorok. Kise yang mempunyai ide mengerjai Aomine pun dengan sigap mengambil beberapa spidol warna warni. Lalu dimulailah karyanya yang sangat berharga ini. "Rasakanlah, Aominecchi.." Gumam Kise pelan sambil terus melanjutkan lukisannya diwajah kelam Aomine. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan Kise menyadari kalau Aomine sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. Merasa kepo alias ingin tau Kise pun mendekatkan telinganya kearah asal suara, mulut Aomine. Samar samar terdengar gumaman Aomine seperti, "Ki..se.." Orang yang bersangkutan dan merasa terpanggil pun menunjukkan satu jari telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Aku ssu?" Gumamnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang di dengkurkan Aomine. Kise yang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang didengkurkan oleh Aomine. Jelas saja dia jadi penasaran karna namanya disebut sebut disana.

Baru saja dirinya mendekat beberapa centi. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja lengan hitam Aomine melingkar pada tubuhnya dan juga menariknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mungkin Kise akan berawal menjadi guling dan berakhir menjadi tempat iler Aomine atau mungkin saja itu, ehem. Lalu, Aomine yang sempat terdiam setelah menarik Kise pun mulai bersuara kembali. "Kise!" Kalau saja Kise tak tutup telinga mungkin saja dia sudah punya masalah dengan pendengarannya sekarang. Karna, pikir Kise si item itu udah selesai teriak Kise yang juga sudah kehabisan akal dan kesabarannya pun membalas teriakkan itu dengan volume suara yang tak kalah tinggi. "Apaan sih ssu? AHOMINECCHI!" Bahkan sepertinya kelewat keras. Aomine yang emang dasarnya udah bolot pun hanya merespon dengan lenguhannya. "Nghh— Apaan sih—" Aomine benar benar deh. Gatau apa yah, kalau doinya lagi kepeluk sekarang, ups.

"Lepaskan aku ssu!" Protes Kise, lagi. Sembari memberontak sekuat tenaga dari dekapan si dekil satu ini. Tapi, nihil. Tenaganya masih kurang ternyata.

Tunggu, kenapa Aomine hanya diam saja? Sudah mati dia? Hush—! Dia Cuma lagi bingung. Sepertinya suara yang satu itu bukanlah lagi dari alam mimpinya melainkan—asli? Aomine yang mulai ingin tahu pun membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Memperlihatkan sosok yang baru saja dimimpikannya tadi. Masih buram. Kedip sekali. Dua kali. "Kise—?! A—pa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hah?!" Tanya Aomine agak gelagapan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ssu!" Balas Kise dengan mengedepankan otot. Habis emosi. "Ahominecchi sih. Kau mimpi apaan sih, ssu?" Celetuk Kise kemudian setelah berhasil meredam kekesalannya yang sebentar tadi.

Aomine yang ketangkep basah pun cari-cari alasan. "Ah—tidak! Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu Kise! Chotto—Aho?! Kau tuh yang bodoh!"

Kise yang gak terima kalau disebut yang tadi itu bukan urusannya pun protes, "Bukan urusan ku bagai mana ssu?! Jelas jelas tadi wajahmu itu sangat mesum dan memanggil manggilkan namaku ssu! AHOminecchi dasar! Ngaku ssu! Kau mimipi apa?" Itulah protesan Kise yang menuntut.

"Duh, kau itu kelewat cerewet Kise!" Aomine yang gatau harus ngomong apa lagi. Karna mimpinya yang terlalu—Lupakan!

CUP—

Aomine malah mencium Kise untuk membungkam mulutnya yang menimbulkan suara cempreng nan berisik tersebut. Ciuman itu sama sekali menuntut hanya saling bertautan satu sama lain saja.

Kise pun terbelalak. Tetapi akhirnya dia menutup matanya juga menikmati setiap inchi bibir Aomine yang kini menempel dibibirnya.

Aomine yang merasakan keanehan dari yang bersangkutan. Tak adanya perlawanan. Karena merasakan tak adanya perlawanan dari Kise. Aomine pun mulai melumat bibir Kise perlahan. Seketika ciuman yang diawal sangat lembut pun berubah menjadi suatu kebutuhan yang menuntut. Lumatan kecil pun berubah menjadi lumatan yang lebih intens dan kuat. Membuat Kise yang hampir kehabisan napasnya pun membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini pun tentu tak disia siakan oleh Aomine untu menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kise. Menjelajahi serta mengabsen setiap gigi gigi putih dan juga tak lupa dengan gusinya. Semuanya dia sapu bersih dengan lidahnya.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu. Oksigen adalah kendala utama yang dibutuhkan oleh masing masing pemilik kepala biru tua dan kepala kuning tersebut.

"Hah—Ao—minecchi!" Kise yang baru saja ingin mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal terpaksa untuk tidak melakukannya. Karena, ulah Aomine yang langsung berpindah pada leher jenjang Kise dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah dibagian tersebut. Tangannya pun tak bisa diam dan bergerak untuk menyingkap kaos putih milik Kise. Memperlihatkan perut rata. Merabanya perlahan yang membuat Kise sedikit membelalakkan matanya dan merasakan sensasi yang berdesir.

"Henti—kan! Aomine—cchi!" Protes Kise yang tersendat dengan nafasnya dan juga desahan kecilnya sendiri. Aomine yang masih memiliki kedua telinganya punya hanya mengabaikan protesan tersebut. Malahan dirinya meneruskan kegiatannya hingga ke bagian kepemilikkan Kise. Menggenggamnya, mendapati celana Kise sedikit basah membuatnya menyeringai sembari menatap Kise.

"Ho— kau sudah mengeras ya Kise. Sepertinya mulutmu tak jujur ya." Lontar Aomine mengejek Kise sembari menelusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Kise dan membuat gerakkan teratur dari atas lalu ke bawah, dan terus berlanjut.

"Ahhn—nggh—Aominecchi!" Kise sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine padanya. Benar memang. Walaupun, mulutnya berkata kalau ingin in dihentikan tetapi berbeda dengan respon tubuhnya yang seperti menginginkan lebih lagi.

Aomine pun lebih mengikuti respon dari tubuh Kise tentunya. Terus melanjutkan aktivitas tangannya dibawah sana yang sibuk memuaskan benda milik Kise yang sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.

"Aominecchi—ahh!" Berbarengan dengan teriakan panjang Kise dan juga saat itulah Kise mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi tangan Aomine dan sedikit pada bagian perut Kise.

"Cepat ya, Kise." Ujar Aomine yang kembali menggoda Kise.

Kise yang yang baru saja menggeluarkan cairannya tersebut sedanglah mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali menjawab perkataan dari Aomine. "Hah—sudahlah ssu! Jangan menggoda ku, terus Ahominecchi!" Lontar Kise yang masih tersenggal.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin menghentikannya ya? Sayang sekali..." Ujar Aomine yang kembali membalas perkataan Kise sambil terus menggodanya.

"Ja—jangan ssu! La—lanjutkan, Aominecchi..." Jawab Kise yang bersemu merah diwajah sembari mengalihkan arah pandangannya dari Aomine. Tak kuat untuk menatapnya.

"Baiklah." Angguk Aomine. Seperskian detik setelahnya satu jari pun memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempit dibawah sana yang membuat pemiliknya pun merintih kesakitan.

"Ah—ittai ssu! Aominecchi—ah!" Kise yang merintih kesakitan terus memanggil nama Aomine atau sekedar berteriak dan juga meremasseprai untuk lempiaskan kesakitannya dibawah sana.

"Ukh—Kau, terlalu sempit Kise. Relax saja.." Ucap Aomine yang berkomentar tentang apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Setelah dikira cukup waktu Aomine pun menambahkan kedua jarinya dan bergerak seirama keluar lalu kedalam mencari cari dimana titik kelemahannya itu.

"Ahnghh—Aominecchi... rasanya aneh ssu.." Ujar Kise yang mulai terbiasa dengan kedua jari Aomine. Mungkin sudah merasakan kenikmatannya,

Aomine yang masih mencari cari dimana titik kelemahan Kise tersebut pun mulai memperdalam laju tangannya dan, "Ahhng—Ahh—n!" Dapat. Aomine pun terus mengarahkan jarinya ke tempat tersebut hingga membuat Kise mendesah nikmat. Merasa sudah cukup Aomine pun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam sana.

Kise yang hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal dan hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sayu. Aomine yang sudah tidak punya banyak kesabaran pun mengarahkan miliknya untuk memasuki lubang Kise perlahan. Kise yang tanpa diberikan istirahat sedikitpun oleh Aomine mendesah karena perbuatan Aomine. Aomine yang sudah memasukkan setengah miliknya pun kembali meraup bibi ranum Kise membungkam semua desahan Kise. Bukan, ciuman lembut seperti diawal tadi. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah ciuman menuntut dari kedua belah pihak. Aomine yang sekarang sedang melumat habis-habisan bibir Kise dan juga sembari menggerakkan miliknya didalam lubangnya pun semakin menggila. Kise yang hanya bisa menerima semuannya dan juga hanya bisa mendesah tertahan pun sangat pasrah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Aomine agar mendapatkan yang lebih dari ciuman tersebut.

"Aominecchi—ngh!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Nah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA maapin yak!

Yang pertama karena telat update :^) yah, itu karena tugas menggunung yang harus dilakuakan... ini aja diketik bersamaan dengan ngerjain tugas jadi misalnya kalau ada yang error aka typo maklum yaaaa!

Oh, trus chapter depan gatau rilis kapan huehehehehehhe abisnya mau ukk -,- yaudahlah daku angkat kaki saja! Lagian Cuma dibaca doang gaada yang review D: eh, juga ngucapin makasih nih buat yang udah review, fav, follow! Arigatougozaimasu! :^) aku terhura~

Review DONG! :D

—Akina Ame.


	5. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

**Disclaimer:** KnB belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi, Gara Gara Tiket Gratis belong to Akina Ame.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, YAOI, boy x boy, gaje, judul maupun story nan mainstream, alur cepat, fluff, kata kata keluar dari kamus besar bahasa indonesia, or lainlain(?)

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** AoKi

Note: hallo reader yang telah lama sekali tak jumpa! Aduh maapin daku yang lama banget updatenyaaaaa! ;-; Yaudah! SUTAAARRTOO!

.

.

PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU DIDNT ENJOYED THE STORY LINE OR ELSE! DONT SAY IF I DONT WARN YOU!

.

.

Barulah beberapa saat berlalu setelah bebera pemanasan yang dilakukan Aomine kepada tubuh Kise. Guna membiasakannya agar Aomine bisa terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa ada sedikitpun penolakkan dari Kise.

Kise yang hanya bisa menerima semuannya dan juga hanya bisa mendesah tertahan pun sangat pasrah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Aomine agar mendapatkan yang lebih dari ciuman tersebut.

"Aominecchi—ngh!" Suaranya kembali tertahan dengan segala macam suara aneh yang dengan mudah keluar dari mulutnya yang tanpa pertahanan tersebut. Walaupun ada kalanya saat Kise mulai memaksakan suaranya keluar untuk memanggil nama yang menyebabkan semua hal ini. Aominecchi. Begitulah caranya memanggil tersebut. Aomine yang mengalami penurunan tingkat kesabarannya pun mulai mengeluarkan kedua jarinya tanpa menemukan sebuah tempat yang dapat membuat Kise terbang ke langit ke tujuh tersebut.

"Kise—Gomen." Aomine yang saat itu diburu nafsu pun langsung membebaskan bendanya telah mengalami kesesakkan beberapa saat tadi. Bendanya sudah lama tegang jadi tidak ada yang bisa membuat Aomine menunggu lagi. Dapat dilihat dengan caranya memasukkannya. Sekali dorong setengah miliknya sudah berada didalam Kise.

"Aaa—k—h!" Kise yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak pun reflek menarik lehernya untuk mendongak dan berusaha mengalirkan segala macam segala macam rasa sakitnya pada seprai yang hanya bisa digenggamnya kuat kuat. Hingga seprai tersebut menjadi sedi—uh. Sangat berantakan.

Aomine yang telah mengerti dengan keadaan Kise. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk membiasakan Kise dengan benda asing yang baru saja memaksa masuk tersebut. "Kise, tenanglah." Aomine pun mencoba menenangkan Kise. Mencium pelupuk matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kecil air yang lalu menjilatnya penuh perasaan.

"Aominecchi... Aku baik-baik saja ssu... Kau boleh melanjutkannya ssu..." Kata-kata Kise yang terengah dan penuh dengan pelunya.

Aomine yang pada awalnya sedikit merasa ragu pun mulai bergerak perlahan membuat beberapa sensasi hangat pada orang yang berada dibawahnya yang tak lain adalah Kise itu.

Bisa dibilang intensitas pergerakkannya masihlah sangat lambat. Walaupun begitu tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Kise yang sebelumnya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pun berganti dengan kenikmatan yang belum seberapa. Suara rintihan pun juga sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi suara desahan yang juga dibarengi dengan gerakkan dari dorongan Aomine yang mulai dipercepatnya. Kise yang sudah sangat mengetahui jika dirinya hanyalah bisa pasrah dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya sekarang pun mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Aomine.

"Kise.." Panggilan dengan suara pelan, decitan suara kasur dan beberapa suara nafas yang terengah berebut oksigen pun terus-menerus terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar. Tak salah lagi itu adalah perbuatan kedua orang yang sedari tadi terus berbagi nafas satu sama lain tak bisa dihindari merekapun berbagi peluh yang sama sama menempel diberbagai bagian tubuh mereka tak bisa dihindari pula saat mereka berciuman saliva mereka saling mengalir keluar dan entah saliva milik siapa itu.

"Aominecchi—ahh—n!" Desahan lain kembali lolos dari mulut Kise yang tampaknya telah termakan oleh buaian nafsu. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari wajahnya porselennya yang sudah berubah warna disekitar tulang pipinya hingga ke bagian telinganya menjadi warna merah ke-pink-an. Jangan lupakan juga bibirnya yang telah memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena ulah Aomine. Sampai pelupuk mayanya pula telah memerah. Kelihatannya memang sudah benar-benar jauh dari kata rapih. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan, sangat berantakan.

Tangan Aomine tentu saja tak akan bisa diam saja. Sedari tadi pun memang begitu, tak bisa diam. Tangannya mulai menjalar dari bagian dada milik Kise pada kedua tonjolan kemerahan itu terus menjalar kebawah melai perut rata Kise dan berhenti pada milik Kise untuk kembali memanjakannya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya sekali lagi.

Juga jangan lupakan yang satu ini. Lidah Aomine. Salah satu bagian tubuh dari Aomine yang juga tak bisa diam. Jangan lupa dengan gigi-gigi putihnya yang juga menggerayangi leher porselen milik Kise itu. Gigi-gigi putihnya tersebut merubah bagian leher Kise yang porselen menjadi seperti seorang yang sedang mengidap penyakit cacar. Pft— beda kok. Hanya saja lihat itu. Leher milik Kise tak bisa menghindar dari gigitan Aomine yang tentu saja meninggalkan bekas. Lagi, bukan hanya satu atau dua tanda disana. Namun, juga berada disetiap inchi kulit lehernya dan beberapa dibagian dada atau perutnya juga ada pula.

Satu lagi bagian tubuh Aomine. Juga jangan lupakan bagian yang satu ini. Bagian yang satu ini seharusnya jadi pemeran utama. Yah, tentu saja bagian tersebut sama sekali tak bisa beristirahat sedikitpun. Bukan paksaan memang. Tetapi, karena sudah menjadi nafsu maka pergerakkan yang tanpa henti itupun semakin menuntut. Bagian tubuh ini memanglah sangat lamban diawal pergerakkannya. Namun sekarang saatnya unyuk mempercepat pergerakkannya tersebut.

Karena sepertinya Kise telah menikmati apa yang Aomine lakukan sekarang ini. Padahal diawal tadi Kise terlihat—menderita?

Tapi lihat sekarang, dia sudah mulai menikmati setiap inchi dari salah satu bagian dari tubuh Aomine itu, miliknya.

"Kise—" Akhirnya ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya penuh lennguhan pun dipatahkan oleh suara Aomine yang memanggil nama Kise.

"Aomine—cchi..." Kise pun ikut-ikut memanggil nama Aomine namun sedikit terpotong dengan lenguhannya sendiri. Tangannya pun menyusul melingkar pada leher Aomine. Seperti menariknya lebih dekat.

Tentu saja kedekatan jarak wajah mereka dihapuskan dengan ciuman oleh Aomine. Kali ini pun ciuman itu sangatlah menuntut diantara bibir mereka. Saling adu lidah dan diikuti dengan suara decakkan pun tak dapat terelakkan.

Ciuman itu pun belumlah berakhir namun sepertinya Kise mengiinginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Kakinya pun ikut melingkar pada pinggang Aomine yang mengisyaratkan kalau Kise sudah tak tahan. Seiring dengan habisnya oksigen dikedua belah pihak akhirnya ciuman tersebut pun berakhir dan dilanjutkan dengan permainan dibawah sana yang semakin cepat dan liar.

Merasa jika klimaksnya sudah dekat Kise pun mendesah lebih keras lagi. "Anghnn—n Aomin—cchi... aku mau—" belum sempat dirinya menyelesaikan perkataannya itupun terpotong dengan lenguhan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan cairan klimaksnya yang keluar dan membasahi dirinya dan juga terciprat sedikit pada Aomine.

Dilanjutkan dengan pergerakkan Aomine yang semakin cepat karna dirinya juga sudah dekat dengan klimaksnya. Semakin cepat, dan cepat. Lalu, berhenti. Dibarengi dengan pergerakkannya berhenti cairan klimaksnya sudah memenuhi bagian dalam milik Kise. Dan sepertinya selesailah permainan mereka.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sekarang langut telah kembali mengoranyekan wilayah mereka yang sangat luas tersebut.

Padahal sudah sore, kenapa kedua orang ini tidak bangun juga ya, mencurigakan. Pft— tampaknya mereka kelelahan karna aktivitas mereka tadi pagi. Oh, iya yang _itu_.

Sepertinya salah satunya sudah bengun sedari tadi, deh.

'Ti-tidak, ssu! Tidak mungkin! Ti-tidak mungkin ssu!" yah, Kise yang mulai menyadarkan dirinya kalau yang tadi pagi itu hanyalah hayalannya saja. Hah, dasar.

Aomine kenapa bangunmu lama sekali, "Nggh—Kise?" Panggilnya yang setengah sadar.

Kise yang tidak menyadari panggilan tersebut pun tetap mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau yang terjadi itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Kise, oi." Panggil Aomine sekali lagi. Kali ini sembari setengah bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang hanya untuk sekedar melihat muka Kise, yang sedang gemetaran?

"Kise! ...oh, jangan jangan kau sedang membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi ya?" Tanyanya jahil dan tak lupa dengan seringaian yang muncul pada wajahnya.

"Uwaa— Aominecchi kau mengagetkan saja ssu!" Melihat seringaian dari Aomine pun membuatnya mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang dalam—bahaya.

CUP—

Lagi-lagi ciuman singkat dari Aomine pun dilayangkan pada bibir Kise. "Kalau kau memang begitu mengiinginkannya, ayo kita teruskan yang tadi pagi."

Kise pun kembali merasakan apa yang dirasakannya pada tadi pagi dan terus berlanjut yang entah hingga kapan.

Poor Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

—END

A/N: HAI LAGI minna-saaaannnnnnnn :"D maaf banget karna ini chap end yang sangatlah lamaaaaaaaa maaf bangeeeeetttttt :"D karna dari kapan tau gapunya mood buat nuliiisssss jadi gini deeeehhhhhh :'D

Tolong tinggalkan jejak yaaaaaa :"D SANKYUUUUU!

Oiya, kalo yang punya ide atau apapun bakal aku terima lewat PM YAAAA!

See you bext time, reader(s)

Sign, Akina Ame.


End file.
